Une Vraie Famille
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: Angelo est de fort mauvais poil en ce jour particulier. Oui, c'est son anniversaire et il déteste ça parce que personne ne pense à lui. Enfin croit-il. Fic pour l'anniversaire de notre crabe préféré, j'ai nommé Deathmask. Bonne lecture à tous. :)


Depuis ce matin Angelo traînait sa mauvaise humeur comme un énorme et sombre nuage vissé au-dessus de sa tête. Il faisait profiter tout le monde de sa morosité, surtout les apprentis avec qui il s'était montré d'une générosité sans bornes à ce niveau. Comme tous les jours en fait, mais encore pire depuis quelques jours. Son maître l'avait repris plusieurs fois, ce qui n'avait fait que l'exaspérer davantage. Il avait claqué la porte à l'entraînement sous l'œil médusé de son maître, refusant d'obéir à ses ordres. Pourquoi tout le monde le faisait chier aujourd'hui? Encore plus _ce _jour-là, le maudit jour de son anniversaire. Le jour qu'il détestait le plus. D'abord parce que ça lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs, et qu'on lui avait jamais fêté son anniversaire. Sa famille avait été loin de la famille idéale et ça ne faisait pas partie de _ses coutumes_. Lugubre, il traîna ses sandales jusqu'à la rivière qui s'écoule près du Sanctuaire pour échapper à tous ces moustiques qui l'enquiquinaient.

Il s'assit sur un rocher au bord de l'eau et balança quelques cailloux dans l'eau pour essayer d'évacuer cette nervosité. En vain. Ça faisait aujourd'hui un an que son maître l'avait ramené ici. Il n'espérait pas qu'il lui souhaiterait, il ne savait même pas si son maître avait fêté ou allait fêter le sien. Pourtant il devait admettre qu'il en avait sacrément envie, surtout après avoir assisté à ceux de Shura et Aphrodite. Ça devait être chouette de recevoir des cadeaux et d'être le chouchou de tout le monde une fois par an. Tiens, parlons-en de ces deux-là! Même pas un bon anniversaire au petit déjeuner de leurs parts! Ça leur aurait arraché la gueule? Et depuis quelques jours il avait remarqué qu'ils parlaient dans son dos, faisant comme si de rien n'était quand il les rejoignait. Et ça se faisait passer pour des potes? C'te blague!

Angelo ramassa tous les cailloux qu'il put et les envoya rageusement dire bonjour aux poissons, lâchant une bordée de jurons italiens des plus fleuris à la seule attention des anges avant de se laisser tomber sur la berge en soupirant, laissant dériver son regard sur les nuages paresseux qui voguaient dans le ciel si bleu de l'été.

C'est ainsi que Shura le trouva enfin, au terme d'heures de recherches, inquiet de l'attitude plus tourmentée que d'habitude de son ami. Et il le trouvait là, avachi sur l'herbe à compter les nuages! Il s'efforça de ne pas le prendre mal, c'était son anniversaire, il devait laisser couler pour aujourd'hui. Son ombre se projetant sur Angelo fit sursauter ce dernier qui se releva d'un bond pour trouver son soi-disant meilleur ami les bras croisés, l'air contrarié en face de lui.

"Alors c'est là que tu planquais, crabe des îles?", dit Shura.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, crétin des Alpes?" Shura faillit voir rouge, mais se retint de justesse de lui coller son poing en pleine figure. Il s'approcha de lui à pas décidés et l'attrapa par le col. "Ça me fout que tout le monde te cherche, débile! Maintenant tu viens, on t'attend!" Angelo faisait de la résistance, mais Shura tenait bon et le traîna tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la Maison du Cancer. Shura le lâcha alors et passa derrière lui pour le pousser. "Arrête Shura! J'ai pas envie d'y retourner, mon maître va me prendre la tête encore!", dit-il en essayant d'empêcher son ami de le pousser. "Tais-toi donc, imbécile! Il dira rien aujourd'hui.

_ Ah ouais? Et pourquoi serait-il plus sympa aujourd'hui et pas les autres jours de l'année?

_ T'as pas une petite idée?", répondit Shura en parvenant enfin à le pousser sur la dernière marche. "Pas la moindre!", râla Angelo. "Vraiment?", dit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet il le tira jusqu'à la porte des appartements privés des gardiens du Cancer. "Ouais! Tu as l'air de savoir toi, alors crache le morceau!"

Shura se retourna, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. "D'accord!" Il ouvrit la porte et poussa Angelo à l'intérieur. La lumière le fit cligner des yeux, il sursauta en entendant des petits bruits d'explosions et un concert de "Feliz cumpleaños! Buon compleanno! Grattis på födelsedagen!"* résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Ébahi il regarda la salle décorée de guirlandes et de banderoles, la table où trônait un gigantesque gâteau et des paquets cadeaux. C'était pour lui? "C'est quoi tout ça?

_ Ben ça se voit non? C'est pour ton anniversaire!", dit Shura en riant de l'air idiot d'Angelo.

"Mon ...mon anniversaire? Depuis quand vous mijotez ça?

_ Ça fait plusieurs jours", dit Aphrodite, tout sourire.

_ Vous auriez pu le dire au lieu de faire des cachotteries! C'est pas sympa!

_ Çan'aurait plus été une surprise si on te l'avait dit, voyons!", soupira Shura. "Bon! T'es toujours fâché?

_ Non.

_ Alors va souffler ces bougies qu'on goûte ce gâteau!"

Angelo s'approcha de la table couverte de mets délicieux et chargée de cadeaux. Des cadeaux pour lui. Il souffla de toutes ses forces les bougies du gâteau sous les vivats de ses amis et de leurs maîtres. Même s'il protesta quand Shura et Aphrodite le serrèrent dans leurs bras pour le féliciter, pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait vraiment heureux et aimé au milieu d'eux qu'il considérait un peu plus chaque jour comme sa _vraie _famille. Il fit intérieurement le vœu de toujours tout faire pour les protéger.

* * *

* NDT: toutes ces phrases signifient "bon anniversaire", respectivement en espagnol, italien et suédois.


End file.
